Soul Gem Refraction: A Study
by marymin
Summary: Puella Magi tales of things that may have happened once, or maybe not at all.
1. Lifespan of a Puella Magi (kyoumami)

When they die, for good this time, it's together. Homura has long been distant and fighting on her own, and Sayaka is dead too, fallen in battle when they were only children.

They're grown-ups now, and the frilly dresses they wear while fighting monsters fit that much tighter. Mami wished aloud that morning that her thigh-highs would become tights these days, to hide the purple veins that are visible on her thighs. It was a silly, vain thing to say, but Kyouko won't have it, she kisses every patch of skin she can see and says that Mami is still beautiful and always will be.

And so, they were late getting to the battle.

By the time they arrive the witch's victim is already halfway off the roof, and Mami experiences a flash of deja vu as she whisks her to safety with golden ribbons and a smile.

The witch is closer by than they thought, however, and before they know it they're restrained, long strips of what look like stamps braiding around their legs and restraining their weapons. Mami drops hers immediately, flicking her fingers to summon another one, but it's too late, because the stamp-paper winds between her fingers and she can't quite grasp the rifle as it appears out of thin air next to her. She gasps in shock, and feels Kyouko's fingers fit between hers instead. It hasn't been hard for them to fight in years— more years than she can count— and when was the last time they cleaned their soul gems again—

When she wakes up again, she is laying on a glittering cloud of stardust. Her knees beneath her seem clad in the skirt she wears to work, but when she squints it seems a little more like her old school uniform, and then again like the white dress she wore when she and Kyouko exchanged rings and went out to lunch like it was nothing at all.

Her partner is lying next to her, similarly wearing clothes that remind her of every day at once, though she still seems to be sleeping. Mami senses someone watching them and she spins around, only to see a girl, probably much younger than them, with long pink hair and thousands of what look like glowing marbles hovering over her palms.

"I can't stay," she says, tenderly, like they are old friends, but Mami can't place her face. "I've just come to return these, though I'll be back." With that, she ushers the marbles towards the two women, then spreads her arms wide and vanishes like the sun behind a cloud.

Mami stares apprehensively at the globes as they float closer, and beside her Kyouko stirs. They exchange glances, and then the marbles are right there, winking into their skin like bubbles bursting.

Memories of timelines meant to never-be rush into her. Mami feels her eyes fill with tears as she remembers.

"Kaname-san…" she whispers.

Beside her, Kyouko is crying. "We forgot her," Mami says, horrorstruck, and Kyouko looks up with her, bright eyes swimming with tears.

"Are you stupid? I'm not crying for that." She violently scrapes her knuckles across her eyes, trying to banish the girlish weakness that somehow shows through. "All those timelines where we didn't meet— All those timelines where you died—"

It sounds silly, to be so heartbroken over pathways that never cross, but Mami understands. Thank god this was the one that stuck, thank god they had each other. She holds Kyouko close, and they cry.


	2. Domesticity for Magical Girls (kyoumami)

"An' then the big bad wolf died a terrible and gruesome death," Mami heard the words float through the air as she let herself into their apartment. A smile wormed its way onto her face. She slipped off her heels at the door and padded into the living room, where she was greeted by a wonderful sight; her girlfriend was holding a picture book, a mug of hot chocolate in her other hand, and reading the story aloud in between swigs of the hot beverage. A tiny girl with a cloud of white hair was draped across her lap, fast asleep.

Kyouko stopped speaking the second she saw Mami, clapping the book shut and looking to be embarrassed to be caught in such a domestic activity. Mami smiled and made her way over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and kissing her softly. When she pulled away, there were traces of her lipstick on Kyouko's mouth.

"How was she today?" Mami asked, and the redhead shrugged, laying down the book.

"She's doin' ok. Are you sure we're feedin' her enough? Look at this kid, all sticks and bones." She lifted the tiny girl's arm, and then dropped it to make her point. Mami giggled.

"I think she's fine. If we give her all the sweets she wants she'll end up chubby like her dear mama." The jab was directed at herself and not at Kyouko, but the redhead still scowled as she watched Mami take off her jacket.

"That's fine. That's cute, right? I think it's cute, probably."

"Are you saying I'm cute?" Mami teased lightly, and Kyouko spluttered. Mami shut her up with another kiss, before saying, "let's get you both upstairs. You look exhausted."


	3. Civilian Awareness (Hitomi)

"That's wrong!" Hitomi had said forcefully, backing away as Sayaka wrapped her arms around Madoka's waist. They were just playing around, but it terrified her, made her heart race. The first time Sayaka had done the same to her, playfully claiming her as part of her 'future harem', Hitomi had shoved her off, her face burning and her heart beating fast. They didn't tease her like that anymore.

It was maybe a year or so later, and Hitomi fidgeted outside Mami's classroom. She wasn't sure she could actually do it, just go inside and confess to her. She covered her face with both hands, a blush rising on her face.

"Hitomi?" She froze as a gentle voice said her name. She hadn't even been sure that Mami knew her name until this moment, but it sounded beautiful and natural coming from her lips. Hitomi uncovered her face and peeked at Mami. She could see the older girl looking at her in confusion, obviously wondering where Madoka and Sayaka were.

Hitomi had to act fast. "Please, take this letter!" she gasped, holding out the envelope containing her confession. Perplexed, Mami took it, and Hitomi speedwalked away, her face burning bright red. All her etiquette classes had never ever taught her how to ask a girl out.


End file.
